With Sons Like These
by mutant6549
Summary: Skye Jackson thought she led an ordinarily dysfunctional life with an ordinary, terrifying past. That is, until she met four baby turtles and a rat, who changed he life forever. Rated T because I don't know ratings on here. Please read! It's not as bad as it sounds. Some mention of child abuse.


With Sons Like These

Summary: So actually this story is my OC Skye living with baby turtles.  
>I know, pretty cool. Someone tell me if I should<br>continue. Thanks for getting this far and stuff. I don't own this show. If I did Karai wouldn't  
>have been mutated. The first few chapters are all Splinter POV. Soon it wont be.<p>

Chapter one: The Mutation of the Brothers  
>This is the very begining. It's their mutation.<p>

Splinters POV

It was not a very sunny day when it all happened. I had just bought four baby turtles and I was  
>walking back to my apartment when a very strange man bumped into me. His face was stoic,<br>almost robotic, and he was wearing a black suit. He seemed off to me so I followed him. I kept  
>my distance, always keeping a couple of people in front of me. He walked for a few blocks,<br>than turned into an abandoned alley. I quietly walked to the alley he walked into, and watched  
>him talk to three other people who... looked exactly like him. Now I knew something was wrong.<br>They were speaking some form of crude english. I leaned in closer to hear what they were  
>saying, when I stepped on a rat's tail. It let out a tremendous screech and all four of them<br>looked at me. "The place that has been entered by you will not be a place that will be left by  
>you." one of them said as they all pulled out strange guns. I had just enough time to duck<br>before they blasted me with the lasers from their guns. I jumped into the air and countered  
>with a kick. As my foot connected to them I realized that these were not real people. I felt<br>metal. I was still holding the baby turtles when I kicked green ooze out of one of their hands.  
>It shattered on the ground and splashed onto me. It burned worse than anything I had ever<br>experinced, and I dropped the turtles into the ooze. I had never felt a pain this intense, not  
>even... no, I felt my skin burning and, and changing. As if my skin was burning, burning so<br>that it could reform into whatever was happening to me. The pain was a distraction,  
>a distraction from the true horror that was yet to come.<p>

...

The first thing I saw was the four turtles. They were all much bigger, and three of them were  
>looking at themselves, as if they were just as confused as I was. The other one was crying<br>as blood was coming out of his mouth. There was an empty space between his teeth, where  
>the blood was coming from. I Was confused. Turtles can not cry. They do not have teeth.<br>Now they were looking at me. They where confused and scared like me. I do not now if the  
>pain was gone, or if I had grown used to it. But when I looked down all of the pain that I<br>had experinced was thrown back in my face. I had lost my wife, daughter, my home and now  
>my humanity was gone as well. Without thinking I grabbed the four turtles and, in my new<br>form, contemplated my options. I couldn't go back to my apartment and I most certainly  
>could not stay here. The four men were gone, but out here was too exposed. People would<br>not react well to four giant turtles and a huge rat. Spotting a manhole cover I ran. I was not  
>being rational. Could I really live in the sewers? Of course not, there were to many risks.<br>But right now, it was my best option. The minute my feet, um paws touched the ground I ran.  
>I ran as fast as I could, on all fours until my legs felt like they were on fire. I stopped<br>in the middle of a empty space, where one tunnel stopped, and three others started. It would  
>do, for now. As I was looking around when my tail came into veiw. I almost laughed. Of all<br>the things I could of turned into, I turned into a rat. I looked down again and started to  
>panic. I had almost forgotten about the four turtles I was holding. The smallest one had stopped<br>crying and they were all looking at me with wide eyes. What was I going to do? This space  
>was big enough for me, but what about them? And what will they eat? Can they even eat? And<br>what where would they sleep? What would they sleep on? I could no longer be selfish and  
>think only for myself, I had to think for these turtles too. I started to form a plan.<br>I could leave them here and go get everything we would need as fast as I could. No, that wouldn't  
>work. As far as I knew, they could not walk or crawl, but I was not taking any chances<br>I could try to take them with me, but they would slow me down. Every plan I came up with  
>involved leaving them alone. I finally decided to wait until they were asleep, and try to find<br>as many supplies as I could. Now I just had to wait until they...are all asleep. All four  
>of them were asleep in my arms. I gently laid them on the back of their shells, so that<br>if they were to wake up they would not be able to move. It sounds cruel but I had no other  
>option. I tried to recall if I had seen any dumpsters in the alley I was last in. Deciding<br>to check anyways I raced through the tunnels, hoping for the best.  
>End Chapter One<p> 


End file.
